Bleach Fiction: Autumn Revelations
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Prequel to Winter Kisses Part 2 Title: Autumn Revelations Pairing: Kyouraku/Ukitake/Starrk Warnings: BL


Title: Autumn Revelations

Author/Artist: theablackthorn

Rating: Adult/Mature/NC-17

Pairing: Kyouraku/Ukitake/Starrk

Warnings: BL 

Starrk had spent hours wandering the streets of Sereitei, hands tucked into the gaps in his hakama as he let his gaze traverse his new home. That word – home – it was foreign to him. Even when he had lived with Lilynette in Hueco Mundo that place of shifting sands and stark walls was never home. He felt the cool brush of the breeze caressing the skin of his chest, setting off a tingling across the skin that had sealed his hollow hole only a matter of weeks ago.

The winter war was over and he had found himself and his younger half being brought back to Sereitei. He wasn't really sure why he and Lilynette were allowed to roam around without guards or watchers but he was glad of it.

Starrk had spent so little time around large crowds of people he felt a little overwhelmed by their sudden proximity though Lilynette seemed to be fitting in and spending a lot of time with Yachiru and the formidable Zaraki-taicho. It seemed the loneliness he had experienced as an Arrancar had done much to affect the interactions he could now have with the people he had come to live with.

He looked around at the area he had walked to, realising that he had arrived at the very edge of the walled city close to the area know as the Rukongai. His lip twitched as he noticed the irony of what they had done. He had walked to the place with the least number of people completely unconsciously, avoiding the various barracks of the Gotei 13 and the numerous shinigami that populated the central areas of Sereitei.

Starrk looked out over the dusty streets that were the start of the districts that souls came to stay in. The houses here were notably more rustic, something he had never really seen before. It was nothing like the crisp, almost new looking buildings of Sereitei. He walked forward, noticing the quiet as the wind whipped up little dust devils along the street as he walked through.

He lifted his head to look out and found his gaze fix on a point in the distance. A tall hill crowned with a giant tree that seemed to shadow the pinnacle of the natural knoll. He felt something inside him, a pull of a sort and he didn't really have anything to do. So he let the sight of that hill draw him forward, traversing the corridors and walkways made by the small buildings that housed the souls of the people of Sereitei.

00-00-00

Starrk walked up the rise of the hill and a cold rush of air blew across his skin, power tingling and tightening his chest. He knew the feel of this power or more accurately their power. He halted where he was, unconsciously enjoying the feel of the power that lipped at his skin like the break of waves against a beach, crackle of electricity making the hairs on his scalp stand on end and the warmth that slid against his skin. Starrk couldn't mistake this power for anyone else's it felt…nice.

Starrk looked around trying to find the two people he knew were nearby and noticed the tip of a familiar pink haori peeking out from behind the thick trunk of the tree that towered over him. He started to withdraw from the hill, speaking softly and knowing they would hear him, "My apologies for intruding."

Starrk felt the warmth of reiatsu at his back when he tried to step away and turn to make his way from the secluded hill. He wasn't certain what to make of the way the heat curled around his body in such a welcoming fashion as the tang of ocean and ozone filled his nostrils. He let their reiatsu nudge him forward offering little resistance to the power that rippled across his skin.

In truth he didn't want to leave the comfort of the reiatsu surrounding him. It was so rare to find anyone that could swallow him completely in that familiar feeling of power. There were fewer still that he could relax his control around and still have them conscious and standing.

He walked slowly forward, watching as bright orange leaves fell in spirals to the rich green carpet of grass under his feet. There were so many colours here. He wasn't used to the rich cascade of colours that seemed to spill out everywhere and he had yet to experience the different seasons in Sereitei. He moved around the thick trunk of the obviously ancient tree and took in the sight of the two shinigami he had fought months before.

Ukitake was curled up against Kyouraku's chest, the pale haired man contentedly pressed to a broad chest tucked under the brunet's chin. He could feel Kyouraku's eyes following him as he walked further around to face the pair, though he had the distinct sense that Ukitake was in truth sleeping against the other man. That familiar pink haori was draped across his frame like a blanket as Kyouraku's upraised legs bracketed his body.

Starrk felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lip at the sight of the two men. He had known they were close but had never sent hem so openly displayed to the world. Yet, they were technically tucked away from any soul's that may be nearby and unless people wanted to try to plough through there intertwined reiatsu then they would likely be left well alone. He inclined his head in a brief nod at Kyouraku, hands still firmly imbedded in his pockets. "Good afternoon Kyouraku-taicho."

"Starrk I did tell you to drop the formalities did I not hmmm… you make me feel old."

Starrk just looked at the other man, knowing full well that thought the captain was far older than he that he would never be old in truth. He hadn't really spoken with either captain since he had been made whole once more. The odd ceremony that had been held was unsettling and he had quickly excused himself to get away from the large crowds of shinigami that had surrounded he and Lilynette.

"Take a seat Starrk. You were looking for somewhere quiet, ne?"

Starrk looked up and into Kyouraku's heavily lidded grey eyes and seeing a depth of knowledge hidden in the normally easygoing captain. He felt his head move, nodding in response to the other man's question. He spoke quietly, so as not to disturb the other man slumbering against that broad chest, "Is Ukitake-taicho not feeling well?"

He watched with an odd twist in his chest as long tanned fingers stroked the skin of Ukitake's cheek, the brunet looking down at the tired man and speaking with such raw affection, "Just tired today he has not been well and this is the first time he has been out in a while. Though it is a tad bit too cold for him."

Starrk felt something stir deep in his chest, something twining around his heart and pricking at it. He knew what it was jealousy… it was an odd emotion that he had felt before but never this sharply. He turned his gaze away from them, finding himself fixed on a deep crimson coloured leaf that had fallen from the grand tree that they rested against.

He was not truly jealous of one over the other, he had grown to realise in the time since they had fought each other and after his hollow side had been filled that he was growing attached to them both. He knew what this hunger was; it was different from the hunger of being hollow, of never being filled. It was a need to be a part of something else. He wanted to have what they shared and he knew that would never be possible. It was so clear how close they were and there was no place in their lives for another.

He felt Kyouraku's reiatsu curl more tightly around him, as though embracing him. His hands drew free of his make-shift pockets and wrapped around his waist as he shook off the feeling, not wanting to be humoured for the feeling's he knew would be spilling into his reiatsu. He turned dark eyes on Kyouraku and shook his head, "Don't."

Starrk watched as the brunet frowned at him, his reiatsu still trying to wind around him. He shook his head and turned away from the other man, moving away, "Excuse me Kyouraku-taicho I need to leave."

He was frozen in place when he heard another's voice, "Starrk please stop, won't you come and sit with us for a time?"

Starrk felt any resolve he'd built wavering. Ukitake's voice was tender, rough with sleep and it made things in his groin twitch with interest and yet he couldn't help looking back at the two men settled together, shaking his head at the plaintive hand reaching out to him, "There is no room or me here Ukitake-taicho so please…"

"Nonsense. Sit down." Starrk turned grey eyes up to deep brown and he felt something shift at the firm tone in Ukitake's voice. He felt his body respond without his will and he moved forward, falling to his knees beside the two men hands still curled around his torso in an almost protective fashion.

Starrk watched that pale hand move forward, winding it's way around his elbow and tugging one arm away from his body, fingers carefully trailing along the cloth of his white jacket and down to wrap around his fingers with a firm grip.

"You know Starrk he won't let you go now he has you and neither will I." He looked up at Kyouraku's words, seeing a glint of humour in his dark eyes before looking down at the other captain and seeing a warm smile flit over Ukitake's lips.

"He is right. We never let go of anything we want."

Starrk looked back and forth between the two, feeling those claws around his heart loosen a little at the look he saw on both their faces. "I am somewhat confused by what you mean."

Kyouraku chuckled at his words and he found something inside him tingling at the rich bass of his voice rippling with humour. He didn't notice another hand wrapping around him but felt the pressure of being pulled forward and down so he lay sprawled on his side, head nestled on the brunet's thigh. He didn't let the startled sound escape his lips instead rolling and looking up at the two men now hovering over him, "What precisely are you trying to do?"

"Well…precisely… we are trying to do what we have been trying to do for months." He watched as the two shinigami stared at each other for a moment, communication passing between them as fast as lightening before their gazes returned to him. He felt his brow furrow at those words and the look that had passed between them.

"Indeed Juu-chan exactly that. We are trying to invite you to spend some… quality time with us. You are not the only one who finds themselves needlessly distracted."

He watched as Ukitake smiled at his lover and then looked down at him once more, "What Shunsui is trying to say is that we are interested in you Starrk and have been for some time. Would it be so bad to spend some time with us?"

Starrk felt his throat constrict at the invite these two men were proposing, unsure if they were truly offering what he hoped. He had to ask, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

They shared that look again before they spoke as one, "Yes."

Starrk felt warmth fill his chest and a smile tilt his lips and he reached up to run his finger's through the pale spill of Ukitake's hair that was draped across his shoulder, twining his fingers in the satiny length, "Sounds intriguing."

"We hoped you would think so. But do not mistake us Starrk we do not take people in like this. This is…special to us."

Starrk absorb the words and the warmth and sincerity filling brown orbs and he nodded gently, though he felt a little overwhelmed by the clear emotions spilling around them. He had to raise a query though, "What about Lilynette she is a part of me I go nowhere without her."

"I was wondering were the little flower was?"

Starrk looked up at the other man, seeing a warm light in his eyes as he spoke of his younger half and he responded to that warmth, "She is spending time with Yachiru and Zaraki-taicho. Something about carving a large vegetable for some human holiday that Kurosaki mentioned to them?"

"Ahh… All Hallow's Eve yes? Ichigo mentioned it last time he was here. They are carving pumpkins to ward off evil spirits. Though I find that a little ironic."

Starrk couldn't help but agree with that thought, he hadn't know what the festival was about but it was rather ironic, "Yes I suppose it is."

"In regards to Lilynette we were hoping the two of you would come and stay with us."

Starrk gave the pale haired captain a wide-eyed look but quickly schooled his features; "You would invite us into your home?"

"Of course, we would like that very much."

Starrk looked up and starred curiously at both captains before letting a soft sigh pass his lips, his whole body going lax with the release of tension, his reiatsu slipping loose to spill into the small space, "We would like that Ukitake –taicho, Kyouraku-taicho."

"Jyuushiro please"

Starrk ran his fingers through Ukitake's hair one more, "Of course Jyuushiro-san."

He heard Kyouraku chuckle once more before warm calloused fingers ran though his own hair, rubbing gently at his scalp. His eyes fluttered shut, absorbing the warmth of the sun on his skin, the gently tug of finger's running tenderly though his hair and the familiar pulse of reiatsu twining around his prone body. It had felt like forever since his body had been so relaxed. He had been tense for far to long and just the promise of friendship and something far more from these two intriguing men had him easing into comfortable oblivion.

As his mind grew hazier, his body slipping into the familiar arms of sleep he heard the two captains exchange whispered words above him, "We shall have to be carefully with him Shunsui he is still very fragile."

"Don't worry love. He's strong… like you."

Starrk chuckled sleepily one eye cracking open long enough to speak in a sleep laced voice, "I am not a fragile flower … give me a little time and I promise I won't break."

"We knew that already Starrk."

He couldn't form any full words', his mind slipping easily into sleep. It felt like he hadn't rested in forever, to tense and uncertain of this new world to be comfortable to do so. "Hmm…"

"Sleep love."


End file.
